


Endless Love💘

by Day_of_a_deadgirl



Category: Madison Montgomery - Fandom
Genre: #AmericanHorrorStory, #Drama, #EmmaRoberts, #EmmaRobertsLoveFanfic, #EmmaRobertsLoveStory, #Heartbreak, #ahs, #lovefanfiction, #lovestory, #madisonmontgomery, #madisonmontgomerylovefanfic, #madisonmontgomerylovestory, #sexy, #suspense, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_of_a_deadgirl/pseuds/Day_of_a_deadgirl
Summary: Melissa is at a huge party in LA. What happens when she bumps into her celebrity crush Madison Montgomery (aka Emma Roberts) and they instantly become friends? After few drinks and dancing they spend a steamy night together at Emma’s house. After that night will they stay just friends? Friends with benefits or will it blossom into a full on romance?





	1. Chapter 1

*Melissa’s POV*

‘I’ve been invited to this huge party tonight, by my friend Leslie Grossman. A lot of other celebrities are suppose to be there. More importantly I heard that the whole AHS cast is going to be there. I really hope that’s true. I’ve always had the hugest crush on the girl that plays Madison Montgomery.’

‘I took a quick shower and got dressed. I put on my Marilyn Manson Shirt, black ripped jeans, a pair of black converse on, a leather jacket and threw my backpack over my shoulder and headed out the door.’

‘When I got there Leslie greeted me at the door’

“Heeeeyy you made it!”

‘She said as she staggered over to me. She nearly falls on me while hugging me. The party has just barely started and she is already drunk.’

“You look nice!”

‘I smiled’

Thanks so do you!

‘She was wearing a white shirt with red flowers all over it, a red jacket and a pair of jeans. Her beautiful straight but is trying to curl at the main ends. Her brown roots starting to show. Even with a look as simple as this Leslie still looked lovely.’

“Thanks babeeee!”

“Come on I have a lot of people for you to meet, plus I have tequila!”

‘She took me by the hand and dragged me off into a huge house filled with drunk famous people.’

 

‘I got to meet Sarah Paulson, Jessica Lange, Taissa Farmiga, Evan Peters, the whole cast, even Ryan Murphy. Everyone except the girl that played Madison.’

I think I’m going to go to the bar and get a drink.

‘I told Leslie. I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice, good thing she was too drunk to notice.’ 

“Okay life just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

‘We shared a laugh and I headed to the bar.’

“What will it be?”

‘Bartender asked’

Vodka Soda and keep them coming please.

‘He nodded and sat the first one down in front of me.’

‘After my 3rd Vodka Soda I had a pretty good buzz going, I was getting ready to take a drink of my 4th one until a beautiful voice spoke up’

“Vodka Soda huh?”

‘I froze.. I know that voice.. the voice I’ve been longing to hear.. do I dare look?’

‘I slowly turned around and came face to face with Madison Montgomery.’

‘I just sat there looking at her stunned. My life long crush standing right beside me! Talking to me!!’

‘She smiled and looked at the empty seat beside me.’

“Is this seat taken?”

No! Not at all.. please sit! 

‘She laughed and sat down beside me. As she took the seat next to me I took this chance to fully admire her. She was wearing a tight dark blue dress that scooped in the shape of a u down in the front showing off her perfect cleavage.. the dress came up to her thighs showing off her toned legs, her hair was long and blonde, her roots just showing some brown, the ends of her hair in layers curled inwards. She was wearing brown high heels with thick black straps. She was an absolute goddess.’

‘She caught me staring at her and smirked.’

“Take some shots with me?”

Yeah!

“Bartender! Jaggerbombs! Keep them coming please.”

Madison, I absolutely loved you in American Horror Story!

“My real name is Emma, but you can call me whatever you want.”

‘We exchanged smiles, we took shot after shot after shot after shot. We were both off our asses. I lit up cigarette after taking a few hits Madison reaches over and takes the cigarette away from me. She puts the cigarette between her soft pink lips and takes a long drag. As she was taking a drag she was staring at me which such intensity.. maybe even hunger?’

‘Before anything else could happen Lolli lolli by 3 6 mafia came on’

“Oooh I love this song!”

‘Madison grabs me by the hand and drags me out to the dancefloor. We danced and danced. God I seen videos of drunk Madison dancing but nothing can compare to seeing her drunk dance in real life. The way she moves is just so mesmerizing.’

‘She caught me staring at her and stopped dancing, her blonde hair everywhere. She moves her hair out of her face and slowly walks over to me. She puts her arms around my neck and my hands automatically go to her hips. Remind you if I was sober I would be way too shy to do this. I could feel Madison’s body heat and I was ready to melt. She looks at me and bites her lip.. she gently kisses my shoulder and whispers in my ear.’

“Do you want to get out of here?”

‘The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, I felt a wave of electricity go through my body. All I could do was nod. She took my hand, leading me through the crowd of dancing drunk people and out of the house.’

*Emma’s POV*

‘I was at the party getting my drink on when out of the corner of my eye I saw someone sitting at the bar. I turned around and mentally gasped when I saw the hottest punk girl sitting there. She had blonde hair past her shoulders, she was wearing a Marilyn Manson shirt, black ripped jeans and a pair of black converse and she had her eyebrow pierced. I bit on my lower lip, took a deep breath and slowly walked over to her. When I got close to her I noticed she already drank 3 Vodka Sodas.. damn.. my girl is a drinker’

Vodka Soda huh? 

‘She slowly turned around to face me and had a stunned expression on her face.’

‘I smiled and looked at the empty seat beside her.’

Is this seat taken?

“No! Not at all... please sit!”

‘I sat down and caught her staring at me, I couldn’t help but to smirk.’

Take some shots with me? 

“Yeah!”

Bartender! Jaggerbombs! Keep them coming please. 

“Madison, I absolutely loved you in American Horror Story!”

My real name is Emma, but you can call me whatever you want. 

‘We exchanged smiles and took a bunch of shots together. She lit up a cigarette. Nothing is sexier than a woman who smokes. I took the cigarette away from her and put it between my soft pink lips. I took a long drag while staring at her.. trying to contain my dirty thoughts.’

‘All the sudden Lolli Lolli by 3 6 mafia came on.’

Oooh! I love this song!

‘I grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out to the dancefloor.’

‘After dancing my ass off I notice she was staring at me, I stopped dancing and moved my messy long blonde hair out of my face.’

‘I slowly walk up to her and put my hands around her neck, she puts her hands on my waist. I felt a jolt of electricity go through my body and a warm sensation in my stomach. I look up at her and bite my lip. I gently kiss her soft, pale, strong shoulder; and whispered in her ear.’

Do you want to get out of her?

‘Her eyes piercing with hunger, passion, intensity and fire. She nods... I take her by the hand and lead her out of the house.’


	2. About Last Night

*Melissa’s POV*

‘As we stepped out from the party we caught a taxi.’

“Where to?”

‘The driver asked looking back at us.’

‘Madison’s eyes were dilated, she reeked of alcohol and was having trouble keeping her eyes open. I know there is no way she can even think of her own address right now.’

My place please.

‘I said.’

“Yes ma’am.”

‘The driver said.’

‘On the car ride there Madison leaned her head against my shoulder and buried her face in the side of my neck. My arm snaked around her small waist and I gave her thigh a gentle squeeze. I could feel her smile against the crook of my neck.’

*Emma’s POV*

‘By the time me and Melissa decided to leave the party I was plastered. The car ride seemed to take forever. I done forgot where we was going. I leaned my head against Melissa’s strong broad shoulder and buried my face in the crook of her neck. I felt her strong muscly arm snake around my tiny waist, her hand rested on my thigh and she gave it a gentle squeeze. The butterflies in my stomach started flapping around like crazy, I couldn’t help but to smile.’

‘When we reached our destination Melissa helped me up into her apartment. As soon as she closed the door I kissed her on the lips. She looked down at me and We shared a loving smile. We kissed again but this time it was a little more heated. Melissa gently pushed me up against the wall, I giggled. The butterflies flapping around in my stomach like crazy, excitement filling my veins. Each kiss grew more heated and more sloppy. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around her waist. She gave my ass a squeeze, a jolt of electricity went through my body. I let out a soft moan. She carried me to her bedroom without breaking the kiss and that’s all I remembered before the alcohol went into overdrive causing me to blackout.’

*Melissa’s POV*

‘I carried Madison to my bedroom. Before I laid her down on the bed I gently put my hands on either side of her head, running them down her soft blonde hair. I looked into her eyes, asking for permission to continue. She nodded.’

Are you sure? We can stop if you want. I don’t want to do anything that’s going to make you feel uncomfortable.

‘She wrapped her arms around my neck.’

“I’m sure”

‘She said breathlessly.’

‘I helped her out of her dress and gently laid her down on the bed. I kissed every inch of her pale soft skin. Her beautiful blonde hair fanned out all over the pillow. I started kissing her neck and worked my way down until I found her sensitive spot, it was right near her collarbone. I kissed, and gently bit the spot. She let out a soft moan. My rough hands gently and slowly traveled up her soft smooth legs. Her legs opened and I started to tease her womanhood. I ran a finger down her drenched opening. She let out a loud moan.’

“Pl-please don’t tease.”

‘She said as she unraveled under my touch.’

‘I stuck a finger in and she gasped. Hearing her gasp like that only added fuel to my fire. I added another finger, slowly putting in and out of her wetness, her breathing turned into small gasp. As I was fingering her I started licking and sucking on her clit. She was a hot moaning mess. I picked up the pace, the room was filled with wet noises and loud moans. He’d beautiful chest was rising and falling. I lapped up her sweet juices. After that Emma was out like a light. I’m surprised she last as long as she did, considering she almost passed out on the ride over here. I can’t believe I just slept with my childhood crush and she’s laying in bed beside me. I couldn’t contain the smile that started to spread across my face. I snuggled up to her and fell asleep.’

*****The Next Morning******

*Melissa’s POV*

‘I woke up cuddled up to Madison. Her body is so warm and soft. I looked down at her and she was still peacefully sleeping. I got up put on my black plush bathrobe and went to the kitchen to make her breakfast.’

*Emma’s POV*

‘I woke up with a busting headache, it felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to my head. I put my hand over my forehead.’

Oh god

‘I muttered’

‘I rose up and a wave of sickness hit my stomach.’

Uhhhh.

‘I groaned’

‘I put on hand over my mouth, wrapped my arm around my stomach and ran to the bathroom. I bent over puking my guts up in the toilet.’

‘When I got done throwing up I looked down to see I was naked, I also noticed that this isn’t my place.’

What th-

‘Then bits and pieces of last night flashed through my mind. I don’t remember much, but I’m pretty sure I went home with the girl at the party. I can’t think of her name right now.’

“Hey are you okay?”

‘An all too familiar voice asked.’

‘I gently raised my head up it was her, the girl from the party.’

No.. I feel like shit. I’m never drinking that much again.

‘She laughed’

“That’s what they all say but give it a month or so and you will be ready to do it again.”

‘Before I could respond I started throwing up again.’

‘She walked over and held my hair back for me. When I got done throwing up she wet a washcloth and cleaned off my mouth. She started cleaning the rest of the mess. I tried to get up to help her but as soon as I stood up I got dizzy and felt sick all over again, so I just laid in the bathroom floor.’

‘After she got done cleaning she gently sat me up. She handed me a cold glass of water, goodies powder and a stomach pill. I took it all. As I was sitting there waiting for the medicine to kick in she got the shower ready for me. She helped me in the shower, set out some fresh warm towels for me, a pink plush bathrobe and left.’

‘I let the warm water hit my soft smooth skin. The medication started to kick in, I was starting to feel better and I felt hungry. My stomach started to gurgle. When I got out of the shower the cool air hit my steamy skin. I grabbed the black plush towel dried off and wrapped the other one around my hair. I slipped on the plush light pink bathrobe, tied it and went downstairs. As I was walking downstairs the most delightful smell hit my nostrils. I felt my mouth start to water.’

*Melissa’s POV*

‘While Emma was in the shoes I made her some pancakes topped with butter, syrup, whip cream and strawberry. Surrounded by a bacon permitter. A side of buttered toast and a cup of orange juice. I would literally do anything to make this girl happy.’

*Emma’s POV*

‘As I got closer to the kitchen the delicious smell got stronger. I seen her finish sitting up the table. She looked up at me and smiled.’

“I hope you’re hungry.”

I’m starving!!

‘I nearly groaned.’

‘She pulled out a chair for me to sit down in and pushed it in for me. She sat down the food in front of me. There was pancakes topped with syrup, butter, whip cream and strawberries, surrounded by a bacon permitter. A side of toast and a cup of orange juice. I took a bite and my taste buds exploded.’

Mhmm. I think my mouth just had an orgasm.

‘She chuckled.’

“I’m glad you like it.”

I love it! I’m sorry if this seems rude but what is your name again? I forget.

‘I said as I shyly looked down.’

‘She chuckled’

“Honey I don’t expect you to remember my name. Last night was the first night we met and you were plastered.”

“My name is Melissa.”

Melissa?

“Hmmm?”

‘She hummed.’

What exactly happened last night? I woke up naked and had some bruises and bite marks on me.

‘Her eyes went a little wide, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Take a long drag and blowing out a cloud of a smoke.’

“Well when we was dancing together at the party things got a little hot and heavy, so you asked me if I wanted to leave. You were beyond plastered so brought you, went down on you and we fell asleep.”

Oh.

‘I didn’t know what to say. I only sleep with people I know really well. I looked at her cigarette.’

Can I have one?

“Yeah”

‘She said as she handed the cigarette to me.’

‘I put the cigarette between my teeth and lit it. Taking a long drag and slowly exhaling the toxic smoke.’

“So what do you want to do today?”

Actually I was going to have you take me home so I can get ready for work.

“Oh yeah no problem dear. When do you want to leave?”

After I finish my cigarette.

“Okay well while you finish smoking I’m going to go inside and grab your dress and heels for you. I washed your dress for you so you wouldn’t have to worry about doing that later on.”

Thank you.

‘I said giving her a slight smile.’

“No problem”

‘She pipped’

‘After I finished my cigarette I braided my hair, because I knew I wouldn’t have time to actually fix it when I got home.’

‘When she came back outside we headed to her car and left.’

‘Just as I was about to get out of the car Melissa said my name.’

“Hey Em, ummm you want to do something after you get off work?”

‘Jesus Christ this woman is clingy. I mean I know we slept together but that was a drunken mistake.’

I usually work pretty late.

‘I lied’

“Oh it’s okay.”

Umm I will call you.. yeah?

‘I causally lied again.’

“Okay sure! Talk to you later.”

Bye.

‘After she left I headed inside and started to her dressed for work. I chose a bright red long sleeve shirt that showed off my shoulders and tied in the front middle, and a pair of dark blue high waisted blue jeans. I took my hair out of the braid and it came down in beach waves.’

‘When I got to work I ran into Leslie.’

“Hey Emma you got a second?”

‘I beamed up at her.’

Yeah girl what’s up? 

“So I seen you leave the party with one of my good friends, Melissa?”

‘I felt my palms start to sweat.’

Oh yeah..

“She’s a very sweet person. I love you both dearly you know?”

Yeah.

‘I said trying to keep my cool.’

“She texted me this morning.”

‘I felt my heart started to beat out of my chest.’

“Oh yeah, what did she say?”

‘I tried my best not to sound nervous.’

“She said you was really drunk last night so she took you home with her, that you woke up sick this morning so she gave you medicine and fixed you breakfast. She also said you’re a sweet girl and you guys get along great.”

Uhh-yeah we do..

‘I said.. lost for words’

“Melissa is one of my best friends and a very good person. I think she likes you because I never heard her speak so highly of someone. Please don’t hurt her feelings. I know you won’t but, I’m just very protective over her.”

Oh yeah.. I understand.. 

‘I licked my lips’

‘Trying my best to remain calm.’

I told her we would hang out again when I’m not busy.

‘I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I hated that I just had lied to Leslie but, what am I suppose to say? That me and Melissa had drunk sex, she took care of me when I got sick this morning, already became attached to me, wanting to see me again; but I feel like she’s too clingy and I don’t really want to see her again? I can’t tell her that. That break her heart plus she will give me the speech.’

‘She flashed me a smile and we walked into work together.’

‘After work Evan met me outside.’

“Hey you ready for our date?”

‘My heart skipped several beats’

Yeah let’s go.

‘We went to Drake’s a restaurant/ bar to go get something to eat. Evan got the crab Rangoon sushi and I got the buffalo chicken cheese quesadilla. It was really good. I tried a bit of Evan’s sushi it was amazing.’

‘We were laughing and having a good time. Evan snapped a picture of me. I felt my heart rate speed up.’

What are you doing?

“Showing you off to the Instagram world.”

‘I felt panic start to flood my body. I told Melissa I was busy tonight, I can’t let her see that and her tell Leslie that I lied to her.’

“You okay Emma? You look pale.”

Umm- can you delete that picture of me please?

I’m just not ready for the public to know about us.

‘He deleted it and the next several minutes were spent in painful silence.’

‘I gently placed my hand on his arm.’

What’s wrong Ev?

“I just feel like you’re trying to keep me hidden, like a secret. I don’t want to be in a relationship where I have to hide all the time.”

Evan, I promise we will be public soon. Let’s just get through this season of American Horror Story or at least halfway done with it and we will become public.

“You promise?”

I promise.

‘I said as I looked at him reassuringly.’

‘He smiled at me.’

‘We shared a quick kiss. It was short but full of passion. I love Evan’s lips they are always so soft. That short kiss was enough to leave me swooning over him.’

Wanna hit the bar before we leave?

“Sure”

‘He said with a grin.’

‘We walked over to the bar and ordered our drinks. I felt relief flood through my body as that whole crisis about Melissa finding out about me and Evan or hurting Evan’s feelings was avoided.’

*Melissa’s POV*

‘I was getting ready for bed and I felt my phone vibrate. It was a notification from Instagram, I unlocked my phone to see what it was.’

Evan Peters just now posted a photo.

‘I clicked on it but he done deleted it.’

‘He teases his fans like that sometimes.’

‘Today was such a good day. I really enjoyed my time with Emma she’s such a sweet girl. I curled up in bed with my phone next to me, patiently waiting for Emma to call me. I peacefully drifted off to sleep with her on my mind.’


End file.
